


Maid For You

by Nachuu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing!Shizuo, Established Relationship, Izaya on top, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a very late birthday fic, me being a pervert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachuu/pseuds/Nachuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Izaya's birthday today spoiling him a little wouldn't hurt right?<br/>*ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP* *VERY LATE BIRTHDAY FIC* *FULL WARNING INSIDES*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid For You

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'd already posted it on my other account from a different site but I feel like posting it here as well. So enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I was actually posting it at Izaya's birthday but then I screw up I thought his birthday was on May 8 but I was wrong so I got lazy to finished this but the idea is still nagging me wherever I go so yeah I know I screwed up but It's better late than sorry and it's still the month of his birthday. BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZAYA AND TO MY BELOVED ONO DAISUKE~ (He was the one voicing my Shizuo I know you all know this but I still wanted to say that xD)
> 
> Warning: This fic contains Izaya x Shizuo smut yep Izaya on top deary~ and they already established a relationship, crossdressing!Shizuo, lots of grammatical error because English is not my native language, overusing of words, badly written fic, and a poor excuse of smut scenes. This is my first time posting and writing a pure English story so be good to me please thank you *winks*
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Izaya only Shizuo /slapped. Okay fine I don't own Durarara and it's main love team it belongs to the great creator Rhyogo Narita-sensei. And with that said on with the story. ENJOY~

**Maid for you**

 

"Uggghhh.. Why did I ever consider doing this?" The blond asked to himself scratching his head. He is currently staring at the package that just arrive, reluctant to open knowing what actually inside. Sighing deeply he hastily open the box and put out the set of maid uniform, yes a fucking made to order maid uniform exclusively for him, glaring at the maid uniform at hand. "That flea should fucking appreciate this." The blond murmurs to himself putting down the maid outfit and returning it to the box.

It's been a year since the two begun dating. They were having their everyday routine of chasing, running, taunting, and yelling but that day was different instead of escaping Izaya trap Shizuo in one of the dead end of some alley ways. Shizuo snarled at him but the flea only smirks at him, irritated at the flea's attitude he swung his fist to hit the informant's annoying face but he didn't reach his target instead he was trapped between the wall and the flea, his arms were pinned above his head. Blinking in confusion he look at the flea not knowing what happened instead of a mocking face he was surprised to see the flea looking at him seriously straight in the eyes before he could ask him what's wrong his lip were immediately covered by the flea's soft lips. Surprised is an understatement on what he was feeling right now, he tugged his arm but the fleas grip were surprisingly tight, he keep struggling between the kiss as the flea keep kissing him licking his lips asking for entrance. The blond keep his lips tightly shut not letting the flea do what he want. The raven pressed his knee between the blond's leg earning him a gasp, the flea smirk as he pushes his tongue inside the blond's mouth, tasting every corner of the blond's hot cavern. Shizuo flushes deeply as he let out a small moan, embarrass at the sound he makes he mustered all of his strength to his his arms and pushes Izaya away from him and wipe his saliva covered lips.  
"What the fuck, flea?" He stutters as he glared at the flea, face still flush. Izaya licks his lips as he stares at the blond seriously. It was unnerving to see Izaya like this, there's no hint of malice or his usual mockery.  
"Shizu-chan" the flea said in a low voice, grabbing the blond's shoulder, looking at Shizuo straight in the eyes.  
Shizuo hulps loudly, seeing that look in Izaya stirs something in him, not understanding what's happening he just stand there, staring at Izaya.  
"I like you" What?! Huh? Did the flea just fucking confess at him? Heh, who am I kidding of course...  
"I like you Shizu-chan, please believe me." Letting a big sigh he knows that this is one of the flea's not-so-funny joke, he removes the flea's hand on his shoulder.  
"Look flea this is not a good joke" he said calmly, he was surprised at himself for not lashing out in anger and more surprised when he saw the look on Izaya's eyes. Hurt. He was confused at the raven's reaction.  
"S-shizu-chan believe me it's true I really do like- no I love you." he confessed once again, he didn't care if he got rejected again as long as he let his feeling to the blond known. He close his eyes waiting for the angry growl and lashing out but there is none of that instead he heard a calm voice. Unpredictable as always.  
"Since when?" The blond's calmly asked? He didn't know what the flea's planning but he was willing to take this chance. Maybe just maybe that this bastard, for once he was serious and not shitting on him.  
"Since the first time I saw you, it was a love at first sight at my side" snorting at the flea's confession.  
"Yeah right, sending a gang at me, making me fired at my job, framing at the crime I didn't even do, and passing the shot out of me every time we met. Cut the crap" he listed calmly, he really want to believe at the flea but he can't. He was afraid to acknowledge his true feelings. He was afraid get hurt knowing what the flea is capable of.  
"Shizu-chan I really do love you, why won't you believe me" Izaya said reaching for his hand but he shrugged it off  
"Because I know you flea, you are just bored and want some entertainment and I'm one of the unlucky guy you decided to pick." He growled, he was tired of this twisted game the flea insisted on playing.  
"No it's not, believe me." The flea begged, letting out a big sigh he said.  
"Then make me. Prove it that everything you told me was true." With that said he pushes the flea, walking away before he get far he heard the flea's happy shout of "Yes! Shizu-chan I will prove it to you and you won't regret it" No you're wrong I'm regretting giving you a chance. He thought.

Everyday. Without a single failed the flea declared his love at him in every form, he always received a packages at his apartment courtesy of Izaya, and their tag game where he is the "it" changed he was now the one who's being chase. Yes he really confirms it that Izaya is the "notice-me-senpai" type of guy.

Until one day he gave in, he dragged the love-sick flea at his apartment. With a really red face he kissed Izaya on the lips. He was shocked for a minute before joining in and the rest is history.

Sighing at the memory he continue to clean their shared apartment, after he confessed to the flea, he was asked (more like threatened) to live with him and he agreed easily. He must really fallen deep and will do anything for the flea and this is one of the moments he will indulge his lover's fantasy. He asked Tom for a few days off knowing after this he can't walk properly, shuddering at though.

After arranging everything he look at the clock to look at the time. He still have a few hours to prepare himself.

After taking a shower he reached the box under their bed and start putting the costume on, first a lacy lingerie, blushing he slip the lacy panties on then hooking the bra at his chest. "This is embarassing" he mumbles. After he puts the lacy white top on, the sleeves were kinda puffy and has a lot of frills, then the short frilly black skirt that only reaches his thigh, there is also a pair of thigh high socks covering his creamy white legs, standing up he reach for the lacy red ribbon and tie it around his collar, a black and white frilly choker around his neck and lastly he grabbed the head dress at the box putting it a top of his head. Looking at his self at the mirror he took a deep breath. The uniform is a custom made, he asked Kasuka (with a lot of stuttering, blushing and cursing at his side) if he knows someone making this kind of dress and explaining where he was going to use this. His brother calmly listens to Shizuo and told him that he will arrange it for him, thanking his brother he ends the call. And the package arrived earlier and now he was wearing it.

It was his birthday present for the flea, while arranging the flea's thing he accidentally saw it in one of his files it was written on a single slip of paper and was clip on a board. 'I wish Shizu-chan will wear a maid uniform for me~' was written on it with some hearts.

"Okay Shizuo there's nothing to worry this is your birthday present for Izaya after all" looking at himself once more in the mirror and taking a deep breath to calm himself he turns around put his boots and head downstairs because in a few minutes Izaya will be home.

Hearing a click at the door he immediately stand in front of it and waiting for the flea to open it.

"I'm home Shizu-chaaaannn~" The flea shouted as he bend over to remove his shoes and when he look at his Shizu-chan his jaw dropped  
"Welcome home, Izaya-sama" Shizuo said blushing furiously, he will laughed at the flea's reaction for not in his situation.

Composing his self he stand straight and look at Shizuo's eyes seriously "Who are you and what did you do to my Shizu-chan?" He asked pointing his finger at Shizuo. The blond frowns at the raven.  
"Izaya-sama its me" He said.  
"I wouldn't believe you, Shizu-chan will never do that no matter how I ask" Finger still pointing at the blond, letting out a sigh the blond said, Shizuo scowled at the flea's reaction 'Maybe it's not really a good idea after all" he thought to himself then suddenly an idea flash at his mind like a speed of sound, if the flea won't believe him he might as well tease him looking at the flea he was till gawking at Shizuo 'pay back to those time when I'm in your mercy' with that thought and a new found confidence he turns around pretending to be nonchalant.

"I guess you don't want it anymore, It's your Birthday Present what a waste~" He shrugged playfully, walking to the stairs he felt a hand tugging at his wrist.

"Wait Shizu-chan!" He smiled inwardly the turn to look at Izaya with disinterest.

"What?" He asked one eyebrow raise, Izaya gaze at Shizuo from head to toe his eyes were roaming around the blond's body as if he was undressing him actually he want to undress Shizu-chan right now but it would be a waste if he can't enjoy the sight of the blond wearing a very short maid outfit that looks sexy on him he gulp and shifted uncomfortably feeling his pants tighten Shizu still loookin at him then smirk knowing what his effect at his lover. A groan escaped Izaya's lips his crotch twitch in arousal.

"Ugghh, Shizu-chan don't be a tease" Izaya said in a low voice.

"Me a tease? Of course not and I thought you don't want your birthday present anymore?" he said still smirking at the flea's reaction, for once he could see his lover all flustered and loss in word after all he was always the one beneath the flea writhing and squirming in pleasure.

"It's just so good to be true." He mumbles.

"I'll make an exception today." With that said he pushed Izaya trapping him between the door and himself, they were still at the genkan after all and kiss Izaya deeply sucking and tugging at his lower lips.

"Oh I know since it's your day, I'll make it special just for you." He whispered then licks the flea' lips. Izaya groans at the voice Shizuo was using it was sexy and arousing. Shizuo start grinding their hips together moaning at the process, the raven re-connected their lips again his tongue asking for entrance which the blonde gladly accept, Izaya's tounge roam insides Shizuo's mouth reaching every corner and tasting everything about his sexy beast. The brute moaned between the kiss as he battled with Izaya's tounge then he lightly pushed Izaya away from the kiss earning him a disappointed groan but he ignored it instead he lowered himself his hand fiddling the ravens buckle then tugs his pants and boxers dow. Izaya groans as cold air hit his hardened erection. Shizuo lick his lips at the sight and look up at Izaya with half lidded eyes and smiled deviously.

"Look likes young master here wants my attention as well" Izaya let out a low moan as Shizu hold the base of Izaya's cock, pressing harder.

"S-shizu-c..chaaan.. ahhh.. nghh.."

"Don't worry young master my attention is all yours" with that said he engulf Izaya's cock, sucking the tip then slid it again inside his mouth until I reached the back of his throat. He bobs his head upside and down groaning when it hit the back of his throat. The vibration send more pleasure to Izaya's cock as he groans and moans at the blonds ministration.

"Ahnnngg... Shi...zuuu..chaaa ahhh" His hand were grasping the blond's hair making the headdress of the maid outfit askew. Shizuo continue to pleasure his "young master" lick the base to the tip then swirling his tongue on it he could taste the pre-cum that oozing at it moaning at the familiar taste, his cock already rocked hard making him uncomfortable as the panty he was wearing constricted it.

"Ahhh.. so good~" the flea moans in pleasure as his grip to the blond's hair tightens, his hips thrusting to the blond's mouth. Shizuo groaned in pleasure as he sucked his lover harder and deeper lightly tugging at the flea's ball for more pleasure.

"Shizuuuu-chaaaann.. ahhh.. I'm ngghhh.. cumminggg~" as he said those words he shoot his load in Shizuo's mouth, not expecting it the blond gag slightly then recovered quickly as he drink all of Izaya's cum some of it trickle down his chin he let go Izaya's cock then stares a Izaya who is still panting and staring at him as well with lustful gaze his cock twitch into life when he saw his lover's state, half lidded eyes, moistened lips, flushed cheeks and still panting and his skirt forming a tent he looks ravishing. Ah shit he was hard again and he wants to feel the insides of his lover but it can wait because he still want to savour the looks of his lover. It was rare for Shizu-chan to do something like this he might as well enjoy this after all it's his birthday. He smirked down at his lover, Shizuo shivers at the predatory looks his lover giving him but he wants it as well so body sore and shit be damned.

"Shizu-chan you look so cute in that maid uniform of yours. Is it custom made?~" He asked playfully swatting down to look directly at the blond's eyes, the blonde only scowled at him.

"S-shut up fle- I mean Izaya-sama" the blond says blushing.

"Aaahhh so cute~" Izaya squeal as he caressed Shizuo's face. The blond's lip were parted, inviting and he gladly kissed him again. A slow and passionate kiss his hands were cupping the blond's cheek pulling the blond closer at him. Shizuo's arms waps around Izaya's neck as he deepened the kiss.

"Nghh.. Izaya " he moans between the kiss, Izaya then roam his hand at Shizuo's back tugging the ribbon of his white apron then pulling away at the kiss to remove the white fabric then they continue to kiss again Izaya lightly pushed Shizuo down so he was lying at the floor as they continue to kiss Izaya's hand were still working at Shizuo's dress popping the button one by one then caresses Shizuo's well toned stomach reaching at his chest then frowns a little when he feels a lacy fabric, his curiosity wins as he pulls away at the kiss as he looked at the blond chest earning him a disappointed growl.

"S-shizu-chan you're wearing a bra?" He asked eyes widened in shock and his cock twitch in approval 'ho's sexy' he thought. The blond blushed then looks away

"Y-yes. Did you like it?" he mumbles. 'so cute~'

"Like? No, I LOVE it! Ahh Shizu-chan this is a nice present" he chuckled then start to attack his nipple that hiding underneath the thin lacy fabric he could see that it want attention as well which he's happily to give attention without fail, he started licking at the fabric then suckle it earning him a gasp and moan smirking he continued his ministration his hand were playing at the other neglected bud wanting to feel more he pushes the bra away revealing two pink perky nubs he groans at the sight his Shizu-chan is so perfect. Then he continue his attack as his brute squirms in pleasure, his hand reached down the hem of the skirt if not be mistaken his lover would be wearing a panty as well he moans at the thought. And yes he was not wrong his lovely lover was also wearing a panty, sitting down he look down at his lover his face was all read, panting heavily, his headdress were now lying at the side, his blouse were open revealing a pinkish white bra and a two pink nipples, skirt was hitched up revealing a very hard erection constricted by a pinkish white lacy panty that slightly wet because of his pre-cum. He gulp at the sight his lover is so beautiful

"I..izaya-sama?" his worshipping at the blonde's body suddenly cut out as he heard his lover's voice. Shizuo wonders why Izaya stop so he glances at hi and saw how mesmerize Izaya at him and it make him embarrassed at the flea's reaction so he cover himself with his arms but Izaya pout at him

"Aw Shizu-chan? Why hide it?" he asked still pouting.

"Stop staring then." He growled.

"That Shizu-chan I cannot obliged, it's such a waste to not admired your perfect body." To proved himself he started kissing the blond's face, then his cheek then his, lips down to his body peppering kisses at everything until he reached down to his lover's cock then kisses the clothed erection which the blond moan. He then tugged down the panty, completely removing it as he hook the blonde's knees at his shoulder, spreading cupping his butt cheek then spreading it as he dipped his tongue inside the blonde's entrance.

"I-Izaya-sama wait, that's... ahhhnn" Shizuo gasped, he didn't finished his sentence because Izaya squeezed his butt.

"Ssshhh.. Shizu-chan let me enjoy my present~" he said then continue his ministration, swirls his tounge around Shizuo's entrance then slid his tongue deeper, stretching the blond his thumb were digging at Shizuo's thigh. The blond gasped and moaned every time the flea sucked him it was good, so good his mouth stayed open as he pants for more some drool were trickling down his chin, his nails were scratching the floor hard as pleasure consume him he's also started thrusting his hips matching the flea's rhythm.

"Izaya-s..sama Ahhh.. ngghh... I'm coming ngghh.." Shizuo panted

"Then come." With that said Shizuo moaned as he cums hard, a strings of white shooting out of him covering his stomach he panted hard coming down his high but after a second Izaya enters him his hard cock pounding at him.

"Sorry Shizu-chan can't wait anymore. I want to feel your inside again" The flea groans as he enters the hot cavern biting his lip, Shizuo moans in pleasure as he feel his lover inside him this is what he's waiting for, to feel his lover again to feel his love again and again.

"Nggghhh Izaaaayyyaaaa ahhhhh.. haaaa.." he moans as the raven haired continue to pound his cock in him, his flaccid cock stirring back to life.

"Ahhhh.. Shizu-chaaannn you're still tight no matter how many times we did this." Izaya groans as he keep thrusting in and out, lowering his head he kissed Shizuo's lips biting at his lower lips then sucks it, the blond kisses him back moaning between the kiss.

"Ahhh Izaya-sama mooreee". Without a second thought he increases his pace still kissing the blond down to his neck biting it hard which earned him a pained gasp then lick it apologetically then he lowered his head again down to the blonde's chest sucking it till it leave a mark.

"Izayaaaaa" The blond moans as the flea keeps hitting his sweet spot, wrapping his arms around the flea's neck.

Ngghhh.. Shizu-chan I love you" He moaned, he keep hitting his lover's sweet spot his pace still not decreasing. Shziuo pulled him close and kissed his lips.

"I love you too, Izaya ahhhh.. nghh.." The blond moans as he comes for the second time, squeezing his lover tightly, after a few thrust Izaya comes inside him too groaning at the feeling, he slumped down to his lover panting hard still not pulling out. Shizuo wraps his arms around the flea's hips pulling him closer.

"Shizu-chan" Izaya whispers.

"Hmmn?" Shizuo hums still panting hard.

"Marry me" Izaya said seriously. Shizuo's breathe hitch his eyes widening he look down at Izaya to make sure if his joking but what he saw was only seriousness there's no hint of joking. Izaya waited anxiously for the brute's answer seriously his proposal was on whim he just blurted that out but it doesn't mean he was joking he love Shizuo from the first day after all and he want to stay at the blond's side forever.

"..s" Huh? He looks at the blond in confusion he didn't quite heard the blonde because he was so lost in his thought, Shizuo sigh of course his lover didn't heard his answer he was so loss in his thought.

"I said yes, I will fucking marry you." Izaya just stared at him then blinked in confusion as the flea process his answer then smiled widely his eyes twinkling, Shizuo can't help but smiled at his lover's childish respond.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He said repeatedly as he kissed the blond repeatedly. "This the best birthday gift ever~" he said enthusiastically. "By the way Shizu-chan you're wearing a wedding dress for me right?" he asked pleadingly, Shizuo scowled at Izaya.

"Hell no!" He growled then pushed Izaya away from him, his flaccid cock sliding out of him with a 'plop' he blushes as some of the liquid oozes down his legs.

"Shit" He murmured to himself as he stand up heading to the bathroom then stop to look at Izaya who is pouting at him, he clicked his tongue and look away his ears were red.

"I'll think about it." Then he head straight to the bathroom leaving a stunned Izaya he closed the door then count to three.

3

2

1

"Yeeeeeeeesssssss~" Izaya squealed happily outside before joining him in the bath. He smiled to himself he will probably wear a dress. Again. Oh the things he will do for his annoying lover.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I didn't expect that ending either *sweatsdrop*


End file.
